Nerd Rage!
|games2 =FNV |requires2 =Level 10 Intelligence 5 Science 50 |ranks2 =1 |effects2 =+15 Damage Threshold and Strength is raised up 10 if HP drops below 20% |baseid2 = |games3 =FO4 |requires3 =Intelligence 10 Level 1/31/50 |ranks3 =3 |effects3 =Increased damage resistance and output when at 20% of total Hit Points. |baseid3 =see table |games4 =FO76 |requires4 =Level 46 |cardpoints4=1 Intelligence per rank |ranks4 =3 |effects4 =With decreased Health, gain more Damage Resist, more damage and AP regen. |baseid4 =see table |games5 =FBGNC |requires5 =Intelligence |effects5 =If an enemy is about to kill the player character, kill them instead |footer = Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas perk image Fallout 4 perk image }} Nerd Rage! is a perk in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and the Fallout: The Board Game add-on New California. ''Fallout 3'' Effects Whenever your Hit Points drop to 20% or below, your Strength is raised to 10 and you gain 50% to damage resistance. This stacks with other perks, and applies regardless of clothing, which makes it still useful even if you wear heavy armor, as it can help maintain your DR even if said armor is damaged or broken. Interestingly enough, combo of 35-40 DR protection (average Power armor or 100% condition Combat Armor) and Nerd Rage effect allows to reach max DR (85 percent DR), which means only 15 percent of damage points affecting health; which is four time less, than 60-65 unresisted damage percentage, average for heavy armor user. In the same time, it is possible to replenish health in small portions by consuming food or water, without stopping the effects of Nerd Rage. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Effects Whenever your health drops to 20% or below, your Strength is raised to 10 and your Damage Threshold is boosted by 15. As in Fallout 3, this effect stacks with similar bonuses, and applies even if you're naked or your armor is broken; you merely need to meet the health threshold. Notably, the Courier's base health determines the trigger for this perk. Bonus HP from other sources such as Buffout or the Thought You Died perk will not raise the threshold. ''Fallout 4'' Effects Notes * Unlike previous versions of Nerd Rage, due to the diminishing returns of Damage Resistance in Fallout 4, one should no longer consider the primary benefit of Nerd Rage to be the additional damage reduction, although it does help in a pinch. Instead, the slow-time effect is the primary defensive (and offensive) mechanism, lasting about as long as a normal (unmodified by Chemist) dose of Jet. * The effect does not last as long as you are below 20%, in a break with previous versions of the perk. * It is possible to repeatedly re-trigger the effect by healing yourself above 20% and then taking enough damage to drop back down below 20% health. * If time is already slowed from a Jet-based drug, then you won't get much extra benefit from the slowed time, though you still gain the damage and damage resistance bonuses. * There can be buggy interactions if this perk is triggered during VATS (giving you the bonus damage and resistance but not the slow-time effect), though re-entering and leaving VATS tends to help. ''Fallout 76'' Effects ; Nuclear Winter Nerd Rage! is a perk in the Nuclear Winter battle royale mode. It requires 3 SPECIAL points to equip. Notes Unlike previous versions of Nerd Rage, time does not slow down due to the multiplayer nature of Fallout 76, however a boost to the Action Points regeneration rate is given instead. ''Fallout: New California'' Nerd Rage! is added to the game by the Fallout: New California add-on. When in a fight where they are about to be killed, the player character can discard this perk to nullify all damage and instantly kill the enemy. Notes * Because Fallout 3 has a DR cap of 85, most or all of the 50 DR bonus may be ignored under certain situations (such as combination of fully fixed Medical Armor, Med-X provided by the armor and Med-X injected separately) * Similarly, while Fallout: New Vegas does not feature a similar cap on DT, 20% of pre-DT damage is guaranteed to go through, regardless of how high a player's DT is. As such, in certain situations an increase in DT may yield little to no benefit. * If you're having difficulty eyeballing how much 20% of your health is, this is the same amount of health you need before you begin to hear your heart beating. Behind the scenes The perk is based on Adrenaline Rush, a perk which had first appeared in Fallout 2. The art is also borrowed from Adrenaline Rush, save for a few thematic changes. Bugs * In Fallout 4, Nerd Rage may stop activating when health drops below 20%. This issue can be temporarily remedied by bringing up the Pip-boy then closing it while your health is under 20%. It is not currently known what causes the issue. (Bug is confirmed to occur with all ranks of Nerd Rage). ** This problem can be fixed by removing and adding the perks via the following console commands in order: ** (skip if you don't have Nerd Rage at rank 3) ** (skip if you don't have Nerd Rage at rank 2) ** ** (adds Nerd Rage rank 1) ** (adds Nerd Rage rank 2) ** (adds Nerd Rage rank 3) * In Fallout 4, the slowing of time may sometimes be cancelled by chems such as Jet. It sometimes also happens with V.A.T.S, giving you real time speed in V.A.T.S. Gallery FO4 Nerd Rage Loading Screen.png|''Fallout 4'' loading screen slide Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout: New California perks de:Nerdwut! fr:Rage de Nerd ! pl:Szał kujona ru:Бешенство ботаника uk:Сказ ботаніка